Zuko's Princess and Sokka's Love
by blackened-fire
Summary: A new bender has appeared. She is a fun loving person. But, she has stolen the hearts of Sokka and Prince Zuko. What can she do? And can Katara help save Aang before it's to late? R&R to find out. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

**Authors note: Okay, this is my first fanfic out of Sonic the Hedgehog…well besides an Inuyasha one, but that one don't count 'cause it got kicked. I don't own any other characters except Ayame. The people who made Avatar own the rest. No flames please, uh, just be kind and tell me if something is wrong and I will change it.

* * *

**

Sokka walked into the hut where Katara was. "Hey, are you ready? We are going to be leaving soon." 

"Yeah, hold on," Katara got all the supplies and went outside. When she got outside Aang was already on Appa.

"Hey Katara!" screamed Aang. "Look what I can do!" Aang threw a rock at Sokka and it hit him in the head.

"Ow!" Sokka took a rock and threw it at Aang. He easily dodged it. Next Sokka took a squirrel that appeared out of nowhere, and threw it. This time, Aang didn't dodge it.

"Ah! Oh God! Oh God! Ah! Oh! OW!" Yelled Aang in pain. The squirrel finally jumped off, and Aang had scratch marks all over his face. Sokka started laughing, he stopped when a loud scream came from up ahead.

"Whoa! What was that?" asked Katara.

"I don't know," said Aang getting on Appa. Sokka and Katara got on also. "Yip-yip!"

They got over the spot where they heard the scream. A girl was running from some small creatures.

"I swear Mr. Squirrel!" cried the girl. "I wasn't trying to take your nuts, I was going to give them back!" The girl suddenly tripped over an acorn that fell out of her pockets. "Crammit!" She fell down with a loud thump.

The squirrels were coming after her, when she lifted her hand and a wall of fire blocked them.

"Whoa!" said Katara in surprise. "She's a fire bender!"

"Let's go down there and see if she has any answers for our questions." Said Sokka.

"What questions?" asked Aang confused. "Why didn't you tell me about these questions? I'm the Avatar! I think I should be able to know!"

"Chill."

Appa flew down to where the girl was. He had landed into the bushes, making sure not to startle her. Aang stepped on a leaf and the girl shot up like a gun.

"Whose there?" she asked. "Oh God it's the machines! Run ET run!" She looked around, but no little saggy alien was running. "Darn!"

All of the sudden, a spear was up to her face. She got up and started running around screaming. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she stopped by Sokka. "……………..Bother!" She poked him in the side. She started running about. Sadly, she tripped on a stick.

"What is your name firebender?" asked Sokka.

"How did you know I am a firebender?" asked the girl. Then she looked down. She was wearing a kimono shirt, a long skirt with slits up both thighs, kind of like Katara's. She also wore tight silk pants. So mainly, her skirt kind of looked like Katara's. "Oh."

"Answer us!"

"Sorry, my name is Ayame." Said Ayame.

"Hello!" said Katara. "My name is Katara, this is Aang. Please excuse my corky brother Sokka. Why were those squirrels chasing you?"

"I stole their nuts, and obviously someone doesn't know how to share…" said Ayame.

* * *

**Authors note: Hey! Sorry if it kind of stuck. I'm used to writing Sonic stories with my character Sonia. Sonia was pretty retarded and I'm trying not to make Ayame like Sonia. Please review!**

**Sonia: I am not retarded!**

**Blackened-fire: Oh yes you are!**

**Ayame: Shut up! Sonia is the Sonic character of you!**

**Blackened-fire: Crammit!**

**Ayame: And I'm the Avatar: The Last Airbender of you.**

**Blackened-fire: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo- ah screw it.**


	2. Prince Zuko

**Authors note: Hey thanks people for the reviews! Though…I only got 2…anyway, here's the story.

* * *

**

"Hey!" said Katara. "I'm going to go get some fire wood."

"Okay, but can you bring me back some food? I'm hungry," groaned Sokka.

"Sokka," said Aang. "You are always hungry."

"I'll come with you!" yelled Ayame. "Plus, I need something to do instead of sitting here."

"Okay," said Katara picking up a basket. "Come on, I want to get back before it gets dark."

Ayame and Katara walked through the forest path. Along the way, Katara was picking up sticks, and Ayame was picking berries.

"Make sure that they're not the poisonous ones,"

"I'll check them," Ayame popped one into her mouth. "Nope."

"Shhh. I hear something," whispered Katara. They hid in the bushes. On the shore was Prince Zuko's ship, also, Prince Zuko.

"Uncle, where is the Avatar?" asked Zuko.

"I don't know, but he may be on this island," said Zuko's uncle, Iroh.

"Well then, let's go find him shall we?" said Zuko. He motioned for his men.

"Oh no!" cried Katara.

"What? Who's that dude? And I thought the Avatar was like dead or something? No one ever tells me anything!" shouted Ayame.

"Shhh, keep your voice down." Whispered Katara.

It was too late. Prince Zuko had already heard her.

"Who's there?" asked Zuko. When nobody answered, he shouted again. "Show yourselves you cowards!"

"Come on lets go," whispered Katara. While trying to get away, she stepped on a twig. Zuko heard it.

He sent a blaze of fire over to the bushes. But to his surprise, it was blocked by another wall of fire.

Katara looked up. Standing in front of her was Ayame.

"Hurry! Go warn the others!"

Katara got up to run, but the fire navy was already in front of her.

"Well, well, well," said Zuko. "Look who we have here Uncle, a friend of the Avatar."

"Yes," said Uncle Iroh. "But who is the other one? The young firebender."

"Where is the Avatar?" yelled Zuko.

"Why would we tell you?" screamed Katara.

"Yeah! And beside, he's dead! What are you thinking that he's still alive? What are you smoking?" yelled Ayame.

"Ayame," said Katara.

"What?"

"Just shut up, let me do the talking."

"Tell us where the Avatar is, and nobody gets hurt." Said Prince Zuko all calm.

All of the sudden a large rope ladder came down and smacked Ayame in the head.

"Oh!" she fell down unconscious.

"Come on Katara!" screamed Aang from up in the air on Appa.

"What about Ayame?" asked Katara.

"Just leave her! She's one of them!" screamed Sokka.

Katara ignored her brother and picked Ayame up and climbed up the ladder.

"Why did you bring her?" protested Sokka.

"Because she saved me from Zuko, that's why!" yelled Katara.

"She did?"

"Yeah, you got to stop judging people because of their nation!"

* * *

**Authors note: SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGAR! HAHAHA! Um, yeah…PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Stop Getting Knocked Out!

**Authors note: Hey, yeah, if this chapter is a little weird, it's because it was my dream. And it dreams, anything can happen.

* * *

**

Ayame woke in a slight daze. When she opened her eyes, she saw Sokka sitting there, staring at her.

"You finally woke up, firebender," said Sokka.

"Hey!" yelled Ayame. "I have a name! Though, I can't quite remember what it is at this moment." She rubbed her head. "What happened?"

"Well," said Katara joining them. "Aang accidentally dropped the rope on your head."

She looked over to Aang. He smiled.

"Uh, sorry, I have problems aiming."

"Suuure," Ayame looked over Appa. "Hey!"

"What?" yelled Sokka.

"We are over Sinape," said Ayame all excited.

"What's Sinape?" asked Katara.

"It's a city! They hold festivals all the time! It looks like their having one right now!" yelled Aang all excited. "Come on,"

"Well, we could use some more supplies," said Katara thinking.

"I don know," said Sokka. "We are on the run from Zuko. It could be dangerous,"

"Dangerous? Ha, I laugh at the face of danger! HA HA AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SPIDER!" screamed Ayame. She jumped up and hugged Sokka. "Don't let it bite me! I'll shrivel up and die!"

Sokka pushed her off. "No you wont, besides, it's note even a spider," He picked it up. "It's a watermelon."

"Oh," said Ayame. "I knew that."

"Well, let's land!" screamed Aang. He flew Appa down and landed on the shore.

They all got off and went into a town, where a parade was going on.

"Okay folks," said a guy. "Grab a partner, and come up here to learn how to dance!"

"Come on Katara!" Aang grabbed Katara's hand and brought her up to the stage thing.

Ayame looked at Sokka. "No, don't even try or think about it."

"Please! I want to dance! Please Sokka!" cried Ayame.

"No!" yelled Sokka. "Go dance with that guy."

Ayame looked over to the guy Sokka was talking about. "Okay," she said all cheerfully. "He's cute!"

Ayame ran up to him. And the next thing Sokka knew was Ayame up on the stage with the boy.

"Hey Ayame!" said Aang. He looked around. "Where's Sokka?"

"Oh, he was being a jerk, so he's sitting over there somewhere watching." Explained Ayame.

"Figures," said Katara.

Sokka started to feel left out. He watched as Aang, Katara, and Ayame were all having fun with out him. He started to walk up to the stage thing.

He went up to the boy. "Uh, can I dance with her?"

"Oh yeah sure," said the boy, and stepped away.

"Nice to see you finally came to your senses Sokka," said Aang still dancing with Katara. The kind of dance they were doing was like a hoedown.

"Well, I couldn't let you have all the fun." Said Sokka.

"Oh but the fun hasn't even started," came a voice from behind them.

They turned around to see Prince Zuko.

"Zuko!" yelled Aang. "What do you want?"

"I want you Avatar." Said Zuko. "Come with me peaceful-."

"Wait!" Ayame cut him off. She turned the Aang. "You're the Avatar?"

"Yeah,"

"Wow, well I guess you learn stuff everyday."

"Can I finish now?" asked Zuko.

"No, I got one more question." Said Ayame. "What happened to your eye?"

"I don't want to talk about it," said Zuko turning away.

"Quick," whispered Ayame. "Leave while he's turned away."

They all tiptoed away, but only to find out that they were surrounded by firebenders.

"Shoot!" screamed Katara.

"Get the Avatar!" shouted Zuko.

"Oh that's nice, make them do all the work, u lazy as-." Ayame was grabbed by a firebender. She elbowed him in the side, and then ran.

Katara started kicking. She kicked one in the nuts, when he fell down; the rest ran to his aid. All of them were free.

"Come on!" yelled Aang. He followed Ayame, who was waiting for him. They ran down dark allies. Through dark turns.

They ran until they could see light.

"There it is!" cried Ayame. But before she could get there, she ran right into Prince Zuko. She fell down, but then just got back up. "I'm ok!"

Zuko lifted his hand and hit Ayame in the back of the head.

"Ow, that…hurt…" She fell down unconscious again.

"Quick! Let's get out of here!" yelled Aang.

"Sokka!" yelled Katara. "Grab Ayame!"

Sokka turned around, but both Zuko and Ayame were gone.

Prince Zuko's ships…

Ayame woke up with a slight daze again. "Where am I?" She looked around. She was in an empty room, the only thing in there were she and a bed.

She snooped out the door, leaving it open. She found herself in a hallway with only one door. She walked out it, to see Prince Zuko and Uncle Iroh talking.

"I missed another chance at getting the Avatar," said Zuko.

"But don't forget Prince Zuko," said Uncle Iroh. "You're the one who took the girl."

"Well, what was I supposed to do? Just leave her there?"

"Knowing you, I would have thought you would."

Ayame walked in.

"What girl?" asked Ayame.

They both stared at her.

"What?"

"So, what's your name young firebender?" asked Uncle Iroh.

"Uh."

"You don't remember do you?"

"Uh…"

"Dammit Prince Zuko! You hit her to hard!" yelled Uncle Iroh.

"Wait," said Zuko. "I remember them calling her 'Ayame'".

"Is your name Ayame?" asked Uncle Iroh.

"Uh…yeah sure, whatever." Said Ayame rubbing her head. "So…you got any sugar?"

"Yes, it's here with our tea." Said Uncle Iroh. "Would you like some?"

"Yeah!" Uncle Iroh handed her a cup, but her mouth was already stuffed with sugar.

"How did you do that?" asked Zuko.

* * *

**Authors note: HAHAHA! We had a field trip to this Medieval Times place near Chicago, and they had a jousting tournament. Well, my color was green, and the last battle was against the red and yellow knight and the evil dude. I'm sitting there screaming "Green! Green! Green!" Everybody was looking at me funny. Well, maybe I shouldn't have eaten all that sugar before I left…PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Learning Firebending Dear God

**Authors note: Hello!

* * *

**

"So Ayame," said Uncle Iroh. "Where are you from?"

"I really don't know," said Ayame. "My family traveled a lot, and plus I just plain old don't remember."

"Do you remember anything about the Avatar?" asked Zuko.

"What's an Avatar?" asked Ayame.

"Never mind," said Zuko. "Uncle, gather some of the crew, I want to practice firebending for my next encounter with the Avatar."

"Oh! I know how to firebend!" yelled Ayame all excited. "Just not very well, I only know 2 things…yeah I guess I don't know how to."

"Well then, you can practice with Prince Zuko." Said Uncle Iroh.

"But Uncle-."

"Hush," Uncle Iroh took a sip of his tea. "Go see if you can find her some clothes that she can practice in."

"What's wrong with the clothes I'm in now?" asked Ayame.

"Dear, you wouldn't want them to get ruined do you?"

"I got other clothes in my bag though," she took out a bag, which nobody seemed to notice before.

"No, it's okay, Prince Zuko seemed happy to get some."

In the background they heard a distance voice that belonged to Prince Zuko. "Stupid girl! Have to get her clothes, has to practice with me! God I hate my uncle."

Zuko walked back in with an outfit. "Quick go put this on, then come back outside."

Ayame went and go put it on. It looked like Prince Zuko's. It must have been one of his smaller ones.

Ayame walked outside to see Zuko kicking some guards' butts.

"Wow!" said Ayame excited. "I wish I could bend as well as you! Can you teach me?"

"Fine," said Zuko. "Put your clothes down and take off your shoes."

"Why do I have to take off my shoes?"

"Because their leather," explained Zuko. "If they get hit, they will burn up fast."

"Oh," Ayame put down her clothes and took off her shoes. She walked over to Zuko. "So, what's next?"

"Observe," Zuko motioned for the guards to attack him. They sent fireballs and strips at him. He dodged them easily, then kicked and hit them, fire coming out each time. He looked back at Ayame. Her eyes were filled with excitement. "Okay, what you have to do, it relax. Feel the fire flaming within you."

Ayame took a deep breath. Then, a giant wave came up and splashed water all over the deck. "Okay," She stepped forward, but stepped on a puddle of water. "AHHH!" she fell down. But got right back up in a second. "I-I meant to do that." She took another breath and stepped forward, this time watching out for the puddle of water. She lifted up her arm and fire sent out.

"Oops," Ayame's fire blast went straight for her clothes and shoes. They went up in smoke, and the next thing she knew, they were gone. "Wow, you were right. They did burn up fast."

Zuko cursed. "Great! Now you don't have clothes!"

"Yes I do." Said Ayame. "In my bag!"

They both walked back to where Uncle Iroh was.

"What happened?" asked Uncle Iroh.

"Ayame," said Zuko. "Over here burnt her own clothes."

"Hehe," giggled Ayame. "It wasn't on purpose. But luckily, I have clothes in my bag.

She picked up her bag and walked into another room. When she came out, she was wearing a long red dress, with purple scarves on its sleeves. She also wore a purple scarf tied around her waste. It looked exactly like the dress Esmeralda wore in the Hunchback of Notre Dame. She wore gold bracelets on her feet and arms, and one gold earring in her left ear.

"Well, we need supplies, there is a market coming up. You could get some new clothes," said Uncle Iroh. "In fact there it is." He dug in his pocket and took out at least 20 gold pieces. "Here, take this, you can use it for stuff you need."

"No it's fine, I can earn my own money like I always do." Said Ayame digging in her bag. She took out a purple scarf and went out to the deck.

"Prince Zuko," said Uncle Iroh. "You must not let the Avatar or his friends see her."

"Why not?" asked Zuko.

"If she is spotted by them, they will take her back and try to make her get her memory back. And I have a feeling she may come of use to us." Uncle Iroh took another sip of his tea.

Aang and the others…

"I can't believe I let him get away with her!" shouted Sokka pacing around Appa. He pointed to Momo. "It's all your fault!" Momo's ears faded down.

"Hey don't take your anger out on Momo." Said Aang steering Appa.

"Yeah, and besides," said Katara. "I thought you didn't care about firebenders."

"Well, she's diff-."

"Different?" Katara lifted one eyebrow. "Yeah, sure,"

"Relax Sokka," said Aang. "We just need to get a few supplies, then we can go look for your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend!"

At the market place…

"Are you sure you don't need any money?" asked Zuko.

"I'm sure," said Ayame. "I did if before, I can do it again…now all I need to do is find a music player."

"Why?"

"Just to add a little spice." Ayame thought for a moment. "AND SUGAR!" She ran back into the ship, and came out with a handful of sugarcane. "See ya!"

She ran off. But then ran right back. "Sorry, forgot my tambourine." Then, she ran off. Soon she became a small dot, in a giant market place.

Ayame went from store to store. Looking at knick-knacks, glass, and stuff she had never even heard of before. She came up to this one store, which had millions of beautiful and exotic things.

"Wow!" cried Ayame in excitement. "What is that?"

"That my dear, if a firebending pendant." Said the seller.

"It looks oddly familiar," said Ayame observing it. Suddenly, she had a vision.

/Flashback/

"Mommy!" cried a young Ayame.

"Ayame! Run! Run as fast as you can!" screamed a lady, most likely her mother. "Don't let them catch you!"

Ayame turned around and ran. Blowing fire everywhere so the evil people, who ever they were, wouldn't catch her. Suddenly, she heard her mother scream. And then, silence.

/End flashback/

"Whoa," said Ayame, coming back to Earth. "How much is it?"

"15 copper pieces," said the seller.

"Well then," grinned Ayame. "Time to get to work."

Ayame found a nice enough flute player to play for her. She found a nice little rocky stage to perform at. The flute player played, Ayame danced a gypsy dance and banged on her tambourine. People came by and threw gold pieces, copper pieces, and silver pieces into a little hat that she had laid out.

After she was done, she had: 50 gold pieces, 100 copper pieces, and 25 silver pieces.

"Dang!" cried Ayame. "That's more then I have ever seen at one time!" She went back to the tent that had the pendant. She purchased it and walked off.

Sokka walked along the market place stores. They had splitten to see what each other could find. But, he stopped dead in his tracks, seeing a familiar face.

* * *

**Authors note: MUHAHAHAHAHA! Oh I have a stomachache! Why? I don't know. But anyway…PLEASE REVIEW OR I WILL SIC MY EVIL SQUIRREL ON YOU! ...OR CAPTAIN WALDO!**


	5. BOTHER!

**Authors note: I'm trying to make this story a little short, well at least not as long as my other ones. My other one: Sonic Heroes 2: The End is Just the Beginning, its on chapter 15 and I'm not even close to the middle…go figure.**

**Lady April: …NEVER! I'LL SIC CAPTAIN WALDO ON YOU! SOKKA'S MINE! GAHHHH!

* * *

**

Ayame noticed the boy staring at her. She turned and looked around, to see if he was looking at anyone else. No, he was looking at her. He started to come closer,

"Gah! It's the machines! RUN!" yelled Ayame. She turned around and ran. Being retarded, she ran into an enclosed area. If he found her, she would be trapped. But, her outfit made her stick out.

"There you are!" cried Sokka. He came closer and trapped her between three brick walls.

"NOOOO! You will never take me alive!" screamed Ayame. She ran past him, but he grabbed her wrist. He pulled her back and grabbed her other wrist. He pulled her closer.

"I finally found you Ayame," said Sokka staring into her eyes.

"H-how do you know my name?" asked Ayame.

Sokka had a confused look on his face.

"STALKER!" screamed Ayame.

She kicked him in is nuts and ran. She ran right past Uncle Iroh.

"What's the matt-." He was cut off.

"Stalker!" Ayame pointed to Sokka, who was trying to run, but only limped after her.

"Oh no," groaned Uncle Iroh. "Prince Zuko!"

"Uncle!" came a booming voice. "I'm busy with the Avatar!"

"Oh no! Aang!" cried Sokka.

"There is that word again…Avatar…must be a new hip fad," said Ayame wondering.

"Ayame, go back to the ship," said Uncle Iroh.

"No!" screamed Sokka. "You are not taking her again!"

"Again?" wondered Ayame out loud. "Come on! Nobody ever tells me anything!"

_Hmm…_ wondered Sokka. _I got to get her to remember who I am. But how?_

"How come every time something fun happens, I have to go?" asked Ayame.

"You call this fun?" asked Uncle Iroh. "Fighting for your life?"

"Oh of coarse!"

"Okay, think Sokka! Think of something I said to her…or something she said!" Sokka looked at Ayame. "Hey Ayame!"

Ayame turned around. "What?"

"…Bother!" shouted Sokka.

"Bother?" asked Uncle Iroh all confused.

Ayame paused. Then, a whole bunch of events started happening in her head. When she first met Sokka, Aang, and Katara. When Zuko knocked her out and took her. When Aang knocked her out with a rope ladder. It was all there, all her memories. Then…she fainted.

"Whoa!" said Uncle Iroh. "…I did not do that!" He was blocking off people who were looking at him with crude looks. "Prince Zuko!"

"Not now Uncle!" screamed Zuko.

Uncle Iroh went to pick Ayame up, but she was gone, along with Sokka.

Aang and Zuko…

"Come with me peacefully Avatar," said Zuko, a fireball in his hand.

"Why should I?" asked Aang.

"You would just use his powers for evil!" shouted Katara. "EVIL!"

"Katara!" came a voice from behind her. She turned around.

"Sokka! You found Ayame!" cried Katara.

"Come help me put her down." Said Sokka, still in pain from Ayame's kick.

"Oh no!" shouted Zuko. "Uncle! They have Ayame!"

"I know," said Uncle Iroh. "That's what I have been trying to tell you!"

A fire navy soldier came up behind him. "I'm sorry to bother you sir, but our ships have seemed to leave shore."

"What!" shouted Zuko. Then he noticed that the waterbending girl was gone. "No! Until we meet again Avatar."

And with that, Prince Zuko was gone.

Aang turned around and Katara was there. "Good job Katara!" He ran up and hugged her.

"Thanks," said Katara. "I thought you could use some help."

"Hey!" shouted Aang. "You found Ayame!"

"Yeah, and she's unconscious," said Sokka.

"Again?"

"Yep."

It was nighttime when Ayame woke up.

"Sokka!" she yelled. She jumped up and hugged him, and surprisingly, he hugged back. It was strange; she remembered all the old stuff, but none of the time with the fire navy. She only remembered Prince Zuko.

"Okay, here's the deal," said Katara. "We have little food, and no money."

"Well I don't have food except some nuts," said Ayame getting out her bag. "But I have a lot of money!"

That night Katara had a weird dream. Aang was running. Hit face was a bloody, his clothes all torn, and running. But running from whom?

* * *

**Authors note: Yes…I get a little over…Gah…when someone says that Sokka's theirs, so Lady April, I'll make you a deal. I'll get him on weekdays, and you can get him on weekends…deal? PLEASE REVIEW! CAPTAIN WALDO KNOWS WHERE ALL OF YOU LIVE!**

**Ayame: Why do i always get knocked out?**

**Blackened-fire: BECAUSE I'M THE AUTHOR!**

**Ayame: ...So.**

**Blackened-fire: I HAVE POWER! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Akira: For once, it's not Sonia who has to take chill pills...**


	6. Jet Returns

**Authors note: I don't own Jet, he is owned by the Avatar people. So yeah… uh, I don't own Haru either but I really don't even know if he is going to be in this chapter or the story at all, but just is case.

* * *

**

CheeseFairyXXL: HURRAY FOR CHEESE! Anyway, yeah I got it from that. HURRAY! At least somebody knows what it is, I always do that and people think I'm a freak…I am but OH WELL! THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW!

Everybody else: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!

"Maybe we should land soon," said Aang. "Appa is getting pretty tired."

"These woods seem familiar," said Sokka observing the ground below.

"Yeah," said Ayame.

"You weren't even here before Ayame!" chuckled Katara.

"Let's stop, but only for a day or two, depending on what Appa think." Said Aang guiding Appa to the ground.

When they reached the ground, they set up camp. Everyone unloaded their sleeping bags, and Katara went with Ayame to find her some straw or something to sleep on.

"We'll be back soon," said Katara waving.

In the woods, Katara practiced water bending.

"Where are you getting the water from?" asked Ayame.

"In this container," Katara pulled out a jug.

"Oh," Ayame thought again. "Maybe I can practice my firebending!"

"Might be wise not to, you really cant control it yet and it could start a forest fire," Katara put the water back. "Or you could start yourself on fire."

Ayame noticed something. "Hey, what is that?"

They walked over to a bunch of berries on a bunch of leaves.

"It's obviously a trap." Said Katara.

"Well, people would be smart enough to know," said Ayame. "I mean look, when ever a patch of grass is topped over like that, it obviously means a trap," Ayame looked away. Then she looked back at the trap. "Hey! Berries!" Ayame stepped on the leaves and grass and she flung up into the air in a cage. "Crammit!"

"Don't worry! I can get you down!" shouted Katara.

"No, don't worry about it," said Ayame. She lifted up her palm and lit a small fire and held it up to the metal.

"How is that going to help?" asked Katara.

"Just watch," After a few minutes, the metal started growing redder and redder. Ayame kicked it and it broke open, letting her escape. She fell to the ground on her feet.

"That was a thoughtful idea," said Katara.

"Surprise, surprise," said Ayame.

"What a minute," Katara started freaking out. "We have to get out of these woods! Hurry! Let's go get Sokka and Aang!"

Katara started running back to the campsite, Ayame just stood there. Then she started running also.

When they got back to the site, Aang was building a fire, and Sokka was gutting some fish.

"Back so soon?" asked Sokka. "You didn't get Ayame a bed,"

"Sokka," said Katara. "We have to get out of here! These woods are home of Jet!"

Sokka's eyes widened.

Aang dropped the wood.

Ayame blinked.

"Who's Jet?" asked Ayame.

"It doesn't matter," said Sokka grabbing the supplies. "We have to get out of here,"

"But Appa is to tired to fly!" worried Aang. "Maybe we could just walk through unnoticed. Then we would be out of Jet's woods."

"I don know," said Katara thinking.

"I say it's a good idea!" shouted Ayame. "I mean how bad is this Jet? He can't take on a warrior, a waterbender, a firebender, and the Avatar."

"Well, we really don't have nothing to lose," said Aang. "Okay, let's go."

They walked through the woods for about an hour, until they came to the spot where Ayame had been captured.

"Strange," said Katara. "It took us 5 minutes to get here before,"

Sokka went down to the traps. "Yep, these are Jet's."

"Who would want to capture something?" asked Ayame. "Prisoners are just meant to escape. Like rules are made to be broken."

"…Yeah,"

They started to walk forward until they heard a cracking in the woods. They stopped.

"Oh no," said Sokka. "I taught Jet the tree trick!"

"Well there is no use running now," said Katara.

"I have an idea!" said Aang. "Jet has never met Ayame before right?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, we could hide and let Ayame handle him, I mean as long as she doesn't give out that she's a firebender, then at night we will come with Appa and get her."

"Aang that's crazy." Said Katara.

"Yeah, and we cant just do that to Ayame," said Sokka.

"I don't mind," whimpered Ayame.

"Fine, but we will be back for you at night." Said Sokka. "Or we will be close by keeping watch, so just call for us if you need help."

"'K"

Aang and the others were gone, leaving Ayame all by herself.

_Hmm, if this "Jet" really is in the trees, _thought Ayame, _I wonder what would happen if I took a step forward._ She did. As soon as she put her foot down, an arrow hit right next to it. "Eek!"

Three kids fell from the trees. A big one, a little one, and a teenager. Somehow Ayame knew that the teenager was Jet.

"What are you doing in there woods?" demanded Jet.

"Oh don't worry about me, I'm just your average wandering gypsy is all," Ayame started to walk forward. But Jet rushed in front of her.

"I don't believe you," He looked at her. "I bet you're a Fire Nation spy,"

"Look Jet, I just want to-."

"How do you know my name?"

"Well, of all the cities I've been to, they seem to be talking about you, of all the heroic things you've done for people," _Good save, _thought Ayame.

"Hmm, You don't seem to be armed," Jet looked at the others. "Are you hungry? Come to our hideout to get something to eat."

Ayame looked back. She could see Sokka watching her. He silently nodded his head, and then he was gone.

"Ayame is going to there hideout," Sokka told Aang and Katara.

"Cool, maybe we can ambush him!" said Aang all excited.

"Here, take my hand," said Jet holding on to a rope.

"No, I can get up myself thank you." Said Ayame.

Jet went up and then another rope came and Ayame took it.

"This is our hideout," said Jet. Over head was a whole bunch of tree forts and ropes with things to slide on them.

Ayame looked down. She saw Sokka, Aang, and Katara below, going through tree to tree.

Come nighttime, Ayame had learned the entire root routs, all the twist and turns of trees, pretty much the whole set.

"Hmm, I wonder where they are," wonder Ayame out loud.

"Where who are?" asked Jet coming from behind her.

"Uh, my pets…ants!" thought Ayame right out of her head.

"Ants?"

"Yeah, uh I better go find them now," Ayame jumped from tree branch to tree branch until she reached the ground.

"Follow her," said Jet. Some kids also jumped down, along with Jet.

"Sokka." Whispered Ayame. "Sokka, where are you?"

"Over here," came a whisper from the bushes.

"Oh Sokka!" Ayame went up and hugged him.

"Uh, okay, but we got to get out of here before Jet-."

"Before Jet what?" came a voice. It was Pipsqueak, one of the freedom fighters.

"Yeah, before I what?" said Jet. "I knew you weren't just a normal traveling girl."

"Hey Sokka!" came Aang's voice. "Oh no, Jet."

"Hello Aang, oh and Katara. Nice to see you again," said Jet all calm.

"Let us get through Jet, and we won't have to hurt you." Said Katara.

"Hurt me?" chuckled Jet. "As you can see, there is no puddle of water you can splash in,"

Ayame coughed and pointed to a river.

"Besides…that…one…anyway I have gotten better, no way you can defeat me this time." Jet whistled. "And much more warriors."

"Oh yeah?" asked Ayame. "We got more," she looked around. "We got more rocks then you!"

"Yeah like rocks are horrible," said one of the others. All of the sudden a rock flew and hit him in the head. He fell down unconscious.

Everyone looked over at Aang. "Sorry, it slipped."

"Attack!" yelled Jet. A whole bunch of kids, teenagers, pretty much every warrior in the hideout fell out of the trees and started to attack them.

Katara had mastered the water whip and was whipping some of them. Sokka had his boomerang and that other thing and attacked. Aang was using airbending and waterbending. Ayame, trying to keep safe her firebending abilities, was swinging random hits at people.

"Katara, why did you have to turn against me?" asked Jet while fighting her.

"You were going to kill innocent people!" screamed Katara water whipping him. "You expect me to like you after that?"

Jet threw a dagger at Katara, slicing her arm. She fell down with a scream. Jet went over to her and tied her up with a rope.

"Katara!" screamed Aang. He went to rush to her aid, but was also tied down.

Ayame and Sokka went back to back. Warriors surrounded them.

"What should we do?" asked Ayame.

"I don't know." Answered Sokka. A rope was thrown and tied around his wrists. He was dragged over and tied up.

Now it was only Ayame. She didn't know what to do, until it hit her! Literally. A rock was thrown and it hit her is her head. But she remembered that she's a firebender. She could set this whole place in flames and escape with the others.

She looked at the others.

They nodded.

"It is the wrong time of the month to be messing with me," said Ayame, her eyes filled with flames.

"Whoa!" said Jet. "That was a little uncalled for!"

She lifted up her hand and sent a blaze of fire and Jet's feet.

"Y-you're a firebender!"

Ayame sent blazes of fire everywhere. Until a blaze of fire hit her back.

"Oh no," said Aang.

It was Prince Zuko.

"What going on here?" he yelled.

Before Ayame could think of anything, she sent a created a smokescreen, untied the others, and was up in the sky on Appa.

"Okay, what just happened?" asked Sokka confused.

"Oh no!" shouted Aang.

"What's the matter?" asked Katara. "We need to go to the Fire Nation!"

"No, I'm not going there again," said Sokka.

"You and Ayame could stay on an island while me and Katara go, we will be back to pick you up," suggested Aang. "It wont be that long."

"What is it with you and dumping people off for a while?" asked Sokka.

"Please Sokka," said Katara all big-eyed. "Otherwise you would have to come with us,"

"Fine, but Zuko better not be on that island, or heads will fly,"

Ayame covered her head with her arms.

* * *

**Authors note: Whoa! This one was long! Yeah, Sokka and Ayame are going to be alone on and island…with hot springs! MUHAHAHAHA! But, Aang and Katara are going to be alone too! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Sokka: WHAT?**

**Ayame: Chill, I think it would be fun.**

**Sokka: Your right.**

**Ayame: Sokka sounds like sock.**

**Sokka: Okay...**


	7. Ariel

**Authors note: Ello! Yes, I have problems…but you people should know that by now! I don't own Ariel. One of my best friends, AkiraKnuckles, owns her. Thank you. Oh, and in this chapter, but this chapter only, Prince Zuko may be a little out of character.

* * *

**

Sokka and Ayame were all alone on an island. Aang and Katara had traveled to the Fire Nation for some unknown reason.

"So, what are we going to do?" asked Ayame, poking the unknown.

"Whatever we want I guess," said Sokka.

Ayame looked at Sokka with a grin on her face.

"TAG! YOU'RE IT!" screamed Ayame as she poked his shoulder. She got up and ran. Unfortunately, she ran into a tree. "I'm okay!"

"Are you sure?" asked Sokka.

"Yep!"

"Okay, I don't get it, you get hit in the head with a stupid piece of rope and you pass out. You run into a tree really hard, you bounce back up untouched…" said Sokka confused.

"I don know," said Ayame. "Hey I'm going to go find some water to take a bath in,"

"I'll come with you, I haven't taken one in a while," Sokka got up and stretched.

"Beat you there!" yelled Ayame. Ayame ran into the woods. She stopped at a beautiful hot spring. "Wow!"

Sokka finally caught up with her and looked at the springs.

"Look," pointed Sokka. "There's a giant rock right in the middle, separating one side from the other, we could both go in at the same time."

"Fine, but no peeking," said Ayame. "I call this side!" Ayame shooed Sokka to the other side so she could undress.

She took off her waist scarf first, then her whole dress. She stepped into the hot springs with out any flinch of the hotness.

Sokka took of his top robe first. Then his other shirts, then his pants. As he got into the water, he flinched a bit, the water was hot. He started to relax.

"Hey Sokka!" yelled Ayame from the other side.

"What?" Sokka's voice was kind of irritated.

"People are coming on my side,"

"What!"

"Yeah, they look like fire navy people."

"Can they see you?"

"No, but when they come closer they probably will, oh and my clothes!" Ayame's voice became cheery from some reason.

"Ayame, get over on this side quick!" Sokka knew who it was. It was Prince Zuko. He must of saw the campsite and thought the avatar was here with them.

"What!" yelled Ayame. "No way!"

"Do you want to be seen and taken away?"

"…No,"

"Then get over here!"

"But…your naked…" said Ayame with a fearful tone.

"You wont see anything! I'm in the water!"

"No way!"

Sokka got tired of this. She was just to stubborn to come. She obviously doesn't know that her life and freedom are in danger if she is caught. He swam over behind Ayame. He grabbed her waist, trying not to go to low, and brought her over to the other side.

"What are you doing?" she snapped staying low under the water.

"Shhh," whispered Sokka.

They listened as voices were talking on the other side.

"Uncle, do I really have to do this?" whined Zuko.

"Yes," said Uncle Iroh. "You are to stressed with this Avatar, that you have no time to relax."

From the sounds of it, there were other fire navy soldiers with them also.

"Ayame," said Sokka. "You have to be really quiet."

"But what are we going to do?" asked Ayame. "We can't just sit here and wait for them to leave, and plus my stuff is over there."

Sokka looked confused. He didn't know what she meant.

"I have no clothes!"

"Oh."

They started to listen again.

"So, is there any news on the Avatar?" asked Zuko.

"Prince Zuko, you should relax, that's why we're here, and we're not leaving until you relax!" said Uncle Iroh.

"Great," sighed Sokka. "We're going to be here forever,"

"With no clothes," added Ayame.

"Hey! I have clothes, you're the one without them."

"Oh yeah sure, brag about it." Ayame started to listen. Then she got an idea. "Hey I got an idea!"

"Wow, that's a first."

"Okay, I'll ignore that," said Ayame. "Close your eyes."

"What are you going to do?" asked Sokka.

"Close them!"

Sokka closed his eye and went underwater. Ayame got up and went over to Sokka's clothes. She took them and put them on. They were a little too saggy for her, but she didn't care.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now." Said Ayame coming back into the water.

"T-those are my clothes!" said Sokka surprised.

"I know that," said Ayame. "I'm going to trick them into thinking that Aang is here."

"Okay how are you going to do that?"

"If I hide my face, they will think I'm you, then you can escape!"

"But I don't have any clothes!"

"Why not?"

"'Cause your wearing them!"

"Well, you can wear some leaves or something." Ayame got out of the water and crept through the woods to the other side. Sokka listened.

"Prince Zuko," said Uncle Iroh. "Isn't this relaxing?"

"Shhh Uncle," said Zuko. "I hear something."

In the distance they could hear someone walking.

"Come on Aang, the fire navy is here! Let's get out of here!" shouted Ayame trying to disguise her voice.

"THE AVATAR!" yelled Zuko. He got up and put his clothes on in 5 seconds. "Hurry Uncle!"

The rest of the fire navy got up and got dressed. When they spotted Ayame, they ran after her. Soon, they were gone.

Sokka got out and looked. It was just he in the springs. Then he noticed Ayame's things. "Two can play that game," He walked over to them and picked them up. He observed them. They were smaller then his regular clothes, but not by much. He put on the dress, it was tight on the waist but a little baggy by his chest. Then he took the purple scarf and tied it around his waist. He started running towards the others.

Ayame was running through all the twists and turns, trying to make them confused. While she was running, she put her hair up in a bun, so it would look a little more like Sokka.

"Get him!" she heard Zuko saying.

_Come on,_ thought Ayame, _I can't look that much like a boy._

She felt a burst of fire hit her feet. She stumbled and fell down on the ground hard. Zuko came closer. She closed her eyes ready for what ever was coming, but it never came. She opened her eyes. A boomerang had hit Zuko. Ayame looked behind Zuko and started laughing. Not to far from her, was Sokka in her dress.

"What's so funny?" Zuko turned around and saw "Ayame". "What the?"

"Leave her-uh him alone!" yelled Sokka trying to sound like a girl, which made Ayame laugh even more.

Zuko noticed something different. He looked back at "Sokka" then to "Ayame". He noticed that "Sokka" was a little curvier then usual, almost like he had a figure. Then he looked at "Ayame", she wasn't curvy at all.

"What's going on here?" Zuko seemed pissed.

"You look funny in a dress!" laughed Ayame behind Zuko in her regular voice.

"Well, you left me no choice!" yelled Sokka in his normal voice.

Now Zuko was really confused.

"Prince Zuko," came Uncle Iroh's voice. "It seems they pulled the switch on us," Uncle Iroh started to laugh.

"It's not funny Uncle!" yelled Zuko.

"Of coarse it is!" laughed Ayame. "Look at him in a dress!"

"It doesn't matter," said Zuko. "Your both coming with me,"

"Uh, can we change clothes first?" asked Sokka trying to stall time.

"Fine, but we will be watching you so you cant escape." Said Zuko.

"By any chance," said Ayame. "Would you have a woman or girl with you?"

"No."

"THEN NO WAY!"

"Fine, we'll set up something for you to change in, then we will leave." Said Zuko motioning his men to get her a tent.

"Okay!"

They set up a tent for Ayame. Sokka took of her dress and handed them into the tent without looking. Also without looking, Ayame gave Sokka his clothes. When she came out, she looked like Ayame again, same with Sokka.

As soon a Zuko was going to tie them up, a gust of wind came and knocked him over. Ayame and Sokka looked to where it came from. It was an airbender, but it wasn't Aang. It was a girl.

"AHHHHH!" screamed Ayame excitingly.

"AHHHHH!" screamed the girl.

Ayame got up and ran to the girl and hugged her.

"Ariel!" shouted Zuko.

"Ariel?" asked Sokka.

"Ariel!" shouted Uncle Iroh.

"Ariel!" shouted all the soldiers.

"Ayame!" shouted Ayame. "Ariel!"

"How have you been?" asked Ariel.

"Uh, can't complain, few bumps over there, a couple of cliffs over here, yeah pretty good!" said Ayame still hugging Ariel.

Ariel was the same size as Ayame. She had long brown hair down to her butt. She wore a yellow and blue bandana, with a long blue dress with a yellow hem. She almost looked like Ayame, almost.

"Ah twins!" screamed Sokka.

Ariel laughed. "No silly! I met Ayame a long time ago when she came to my village. We had been friends since."

"Yep!" shouted Ayame.

"Ariel!" shouted Zuko. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, I was just following you…but not in a stalker way um, yeah." Said Ariel scratching her head. "But then I saw you in the hot springs and WHOA!"

"Okay lets talk about that later…" said Zuko who was blushing.

"That was a little uncalled for," said Sokka. "Now I have a sickening thought in my head."

"So Zuko, what are you doing here?" asked Ariel.

"I was looking for the Avat- wait! Where is he?" demanded Zuko.

"Oh," said Ayame. "We don't know, he left us here a while ago for some unknown reason,"

"WHAT!"

"Avatar, Avatar, Avatar," said Ariel. "THAT'S ALL YOU TALK ABOUT! What about me?"

"What about you?" asked Sokka.

She glared at him.

"Well, I-I need to find, when I find t-t-the Avatar t-then we can go uh cant we talk about this later?" Zuko seemed frightened in a way.

Ayame went over and bent down to Sokka.

"I think he likes her…" whispered Ayame.

"No? Really? I couldn't tell." Said Sokka sarcastically.

"Yeah when later? AFTER YOU CATCH THE AVATAR! You're never going to get him! And then when where there be time for me?" shouted Ariel.

"Ooh, that must of hurt," said Sokka. Sokka went to Zuko and patted him on the shoulder. "It's okay man,"

"GET OUT OF THIS! IT'S NOT YOUR BUSINESS!" screamed Zuko.

"WELL IT DOESN'T SEEM TO BE YOUR BUSINESS EITHER!" shouted Ariel.

"Oh," said Ayame. She went up to Sokka and grabbed his arm. "Come on, lets get out of here before she decides to get mad."

Sokka's eyes grew big. "S-she's not mad already?"

Ariel went over to Zuko and hugged him. "I'm sorry, it's just I get so upset when you talk about the Avatar."

Zuko hugged back. "It's okay, I get upset when people talk about the Avatar too,"

"No you don't," said Ayame.

He glared at her.

* * *

**Authors note: Thank you AkiraKnuckles! I have her right here, she helped me with the end of the story! PLEASE REVIEW! I SEE THAT YOUR MOUSE IS GOING TO THE REVIEW BUTTON! CLICK IT OR DIE! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! …Whoa! I need to take my pills. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Back Safe

**Authors note: HELLO! My chapters aren't going to be as long as the past 2, I'm saving a really REALLY long one for May 11! So yeah. Zuko is back to his normal self.

* * *

**

"Well, want to get out of here?" asked Ayame.

"How?" asked Sokka. "Aang and Katara are in the Fire Nation and wont be back for long."

"But isn't that them there?" Ayame pointed to a dot in the sky.

"How can you see that far?"

"Oh no!" shouted Zuko. "You're not going anywhere! You're coming with me!"

"Do we have to?" asked Ayame. "I mean we're are kind of busy, right Sokka?"

"What?" Ayame elbowed him in the side. "Oh yeah! We were going to…" Sokka picked something out of his head. "We were going to pick flowers."

Ayame looked at him funny.

Sokka shrugged.

Finally Aang and Katara came above them on Appa.

"Hey Sokka!" yelled Aang. "Catch!" Aang threw a rope over Appa.

"EEK!" Ayame quickly moved behind Sokka to hide from the rope.

Sokka grabbed Ayame's waist and took hold of the rope. Aang quickly pulled them up and they were gone.

"Great thanks Ariel! You let the Avatar escape!" shouted Zuko.

"Technically you never had the Avatar," said Ariel. "You just Ayame and her boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" asked Zuko. "How do you know?"

"I don't, but they sure do make a cute couple."

Zuko thought about this. He had fallen for Ayame, but not very much. What can he do? He loves Ariel, but likes Ayame.

Aang told Appa the directions and went back to talk with the others.

"So what did you guys do while we were gone?" asked Katara.

Sokka and Ayame both looked at each other.

"Oh nothing," said Ayame. "What did you guys do?"

"Oh we had the most best of times!" shouted Aang.

"Yeah, you two should have been there." Said Katara.

"Anyway off the subject," said Sokka irritated that he didn't go. "You only need to master earth and fire bending right?"

"Yeah," said Aang. "And the comet is in 5 months."

"We need to find you a firebender to teach you," said Ayame thinking. "Now where can we get a firebender?"

"Uh, Ayame," said Aang.

"No, don't tell me, let me think." Ayame scratched her head.

"Ayame you're a firebender."

"…Oh yeah! Aang I could teach you!" Ayame thought about it. "But we need to find a good source of water first."

"Why?" asked Aang.

"Well, I could start one of us on fire." Said Ayame. Katara shook her head with a smile on her face.

Ariel starred out into the sea. It was so beautiful. She lifted up her hand and started playing with the water, picking it up then dropping it, moving it back and forth, and splashing her face. She felt a hand go on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Zuko, he was also looking out into the sea. She looked back at it. There were dolphins following the boat. She found this amusing. She bended the water near them, they lost track of where they were swimming and swam right into the boat.

Zuko chuckled. "You haven't changed a bit."

"Neither have you," said Ariel dryly.

"I'm sorry about earlier," apologized Zuko.

Ariel was surprised. Out of her whole life, she never heard Zuko apologize before. "Yeah me to, it's just, I missed you so much that when I finally saw you, the Avatar got in the way."

Zuko stayed silent for a minute. Then he said, "I need to capture the Avatar to get back in the Fire Nation, it's important to me."

"Am I not important to?" asked Ariel.

"Yes you are," Zuko started playing with her hair. She stopped him.

"Is there anywhere for me to sleep?" asked Ariel.

"You can either bunk up with me, or with Uncle Iroh…choose wisely." Said Zuko giving a little smile.

"Well then I guess I'll bunk up with me favorite prince!" Ariel walked away smiling at him.

That night, Ayame couldn't sleep. For some reason, she kept thinking about that vision she had earlier in the market. What could it mean? Did it have to do with her past? Will it happen in the future? She didn't know. She just kept tossing and turning until she felt a hand on her back.

"What's the matter?" came Katara's voice.

"Nothing, it's just something's bothering me and I don't know what it means," Ayame tried to keep her voice down. Katara sat up next to Ayame.

"Yeah me to," Katara looked at the sky. "I'm afraid, I keep having these dreams, about Aang, and in them he seems hurt terribly. It is weird, I have them every night, but I didn't get them before until we met you," She looked at Ayame.

"There are so many thing's you don't know about me Katara," said Ayame in, for once, a serious tone. "It might be best not to ask questions."

Katara nodded her head.

* * *

**Authors note: HEY! Yeah, you know the routine, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**What are these things that they don't know about Ayame.**

**How do Prince Zuko and Ariel know each other?**

**How can Ariel be bending air in one chapter, then water in the next?**

**It's all in the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Pirates

**Authors note: HI! Is it just me? Or are there a lot of people who right Katara and Zuko stories? I don know, this one is about Ayame and Sokka, WHOOT!

* * *

**

They woke up the next morning to see that Prince Zuko's ship what right underneath them. Prince Zuko sent a fireball at them.

"Oh God!" cried Aang.

"Relax," said Ayame. "Maybe they don't know we're here,"

Everybody looked at her funny.

Ayame looked back at the ship. She could see Ariel standing on the side of the boat. Ariel waved to Ayame with a big smile on her face. Ayame waved back. Then she noticed another ship next to the other ship, but it wasn't a Fire Navy ship.

"Shit!" shouted Sokka. "Pirates!"

"Look!" shouted Katara. "There not after us or them!" She pointed to a market place. "There heading there!"

Sokka wiped some sweat off his forehead. "Thank God for that."

"Lets go!" cried Ayame. "We do need some supplies! And I could get some shoes!"

"Fine, but can we stay out of the pirates' and firebenders' way?" asked Aang. He did some twists and turns so that he would lose the Fire Nation. And he did. Then he went down and landed. He took his whistle and then told Appa that he could go bathe or do some bison things for a while.

"Where should we go to first?" asked Katara.

"Somewhere where we can get food," said Sokka holding his stomach.

"Sokka," said Aang. "If you keep eating the way you do, you will be fat!"

Sokka glared at Aang.

"Anyway, Sokka is right," said Katara. "We do need food."

"Look! An animal shop!" shouted Ayame out of nowhere. She ran up to the counter. Sokka ran next to her.

"These are the pirates we saw earlier, be careful," He walked away but looked back. "We'll meet you hear in an hour, bye some stuff you need, not what you want." With that he was gone.

Ayame heard a noise from inside the place. She wondered what it was. It sounded like a baby animal. She walked inside, but very silent. She heeded Sokka's word; she didn't want to get noticed by the pirates. She stepped into a tent that smelled like it held the animals. She noticed that all the animals were in chains and cages. And some of them looked like they were dying of starvation.

"Oh my god," winced Ayame. One of them was what looked like a black baby kacheek. "You must be starving," she looked around. "You all must me starving!" She noticed the keys sitting on the table. "Hehe, retarded pirates." She took the keys and started to unlock all the animals' cages. She unlocked the kacheek cage last. "You're coming with me," Suddenly, she heard a voice behind her.

"Hey you!" shouted the voice, obviously one of the pirates. "Stop that!"

"Go run!" shooed Ayame to the animals.

She turned around. At least 10 pirates were surrounding her.

"You best go get those things back or I will slit your throat!" shouted a pirate.

"Oh how sad," said Ayame dryly. She reached into her dress and took a handkerchief out of it. "What will I do?" She started crying into it. She sneezed and a big puff of smoke came out. When the smoke cleared, she wasn't there.

Ayame ran down a back way. Carrying the kacheek in her arms made her slow down in a bit, but she needed to get him into safety.

Suddenly, she ran into a dead end. She jumped over the wall and landed on her feet. She looked back, but ended up running into something. She looked up. It was Prince Zuko.

"Whoa," said Ayame. "Deja-vu…"

"Hand over the Avatar," Zuko said calmly.

"Okay, why didn't we think that he would follow us?" asked Ayame to herself.

"Answer me!" said Zuko louder.

"Dude, like I really know where he is, why do you think I'm running?" Ayame tried to make something up so he wouldn't know what she did.

"Did you just call me 'dude'?" asked Zuko.

Ayame put her right pinky up to her mouth. "Maybe…" A puff of smoke appeared and she was gone.

Sokka looked at some food with Katara. They had already got more then enough what they needed, but it never hurt to be safe, but that's what they think MUHAHAHAHAHA!

All of the sudden, Ayame ran right into Katara and knocked her down.

"Whoa!" shouted Katara. "Where's the fire?"

"Pirates…evil…torturing…animals…wood…cell phone…bananas…BANANAS AHHHH!" shouted Ayame.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," said Sokka. "Pirates? What did you do?"

Ayame showed the Kacheek.

"What did you take that for?"

"They were torturing him," said Ayame out of breath.

"So?" asked Sokka.

Katara slapped him across the face.

"Yeah and that's not even the worst part." Ayame looked up. "Prince Zuko is here."

"Damn!" shouted Sokka. "Let's find Aang and get out of here,"

"On no don't!" came a voice from behind them. They turned around. It was the pirates. "You're coming with us!"

"No!" came another voice from the other direction. "They're coming with me!" They turned around again. It was Zuko.

"Oh come on!" shouted Sokka.

"Okay," said Katara. "Lets think who we should go with, an evil prince, or pirates…" She held out her hands as if to a balance.

"We're not going down with out a fight!" said Sokka getting out his boomerang.

"Uh Sokka,"

Sokka looked around. Ayame, Ariel, and Katara were in chains and in the pirates' hands.

"How did that happen?"

Ayame opened her mouth to speak but was cut off.

"You can have him," said the lead pirate. "We just want the women."

"Oh that's sick!" said Sokka.

"Sokka," said Ayame. "Take care of Eduardo for me please!"

"Who's Eduardo?" asked Sokka. He felt something jump on him. It was the kacheek. "Okay, first of all, how dose it already know its name, and second of all, it's a girl!"

"Oh yeah I know," said Ayame. She smiled a big smile that went to each ear.

Soon, they were carried away and Prince Zuko left. Sokka was the only one there, sitting, and confused on what the hell just happened. He heard a voice behind him.

"Hey Sokka!" shouted Aang. "Where are Katara and Ayame?"

Sokka looked down. "They were taken by pirates,"

"What?" Aang seemed shocked. "How did you let this happen?"

"I don't know, all of the sudden they were just gone and captured." Explained Sokka.

On the pirate ship…

"I can't believe this happened!" shouted Katara walking back and forth from the cell.

"Yeah I know," said Ariel. "And especially me!"

"Guys we can get out of here," said Ayame, playing with an evil stick. "Some one will come and save us, if not," She grinned evilly. "We could start the whole ship on fire!"

"Then where would we go, in the middle of the ocean?" asked Ariel.

"Katara can bend us out!" Ayame seemed delighted with her plan.

"That's not going to work," said Katara.

"Oh," She looked depressed. "'Cause-."

"Ayame stop hurting yourself," said Ariel.

"But I'm not- OHHH! Hey!" shouted Ayame.

Suddenly they heard footsteps coming from the halls.

"You!" the pirate pointed at Ayame. "What's your name?"

Ayame pointed to herself and the pirate nodded. She answered "…Ayame."

He pointed to the other 2.

"Katara."

"Ariel."

He nodded and walked off.

Ayame ran to the cellar doors. "Wait! What about food?"

But he was gone.

Ayame got on her knees. "NOOOOOOOOO! I WANT FOOD!"

"Chill, I'm sure they would bring us some soon," said Katara.

5 hours later…

"Or not…" Katara was beginning to get hungry herself.

"Screw this!" Ariel walked up to the door and opened it. Ayame and Katara just stared at her in surprise. "It was open the whole time."

"Why did they keep it unlocked?" asked Katara.

"Well, they saw how Ayame being stupid, so they must of thought we were all like that." Explained Ariel.

"HEY!" shouted Ayame. "I find that offensive!"

"Good," said Ariel. "You should."

"There's no use in arguing," said Katara. "Let's get out of here!"

* * *

**Authors note: ELLO! Yes, Eduardo is a girl…anyway…PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Onigirl v: Correction, Goddess. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! TODAY IS MAY 11 YOUR BIRTHDAY! Aren't you proud of me for remembering? You should be! I don't remember stuff that often. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. A New Trick

**Authors note: Yeah, it took long 'cause I was updating my other stories. Sorry.

* * *

**

When they got out of the cell, they found their selves in a long hallway. The walls were all rusty, with what seemed like blood on them. It was disgusting, and it left a bad thought in their head. They knew pirates were bad, but this was devastating. Soon, they found themselves at the deck. Fortunately, none of the pirates saw them there.

"This is strange," whispered Katara. "You would think they would keep a better eye on their prisoners."

"Yeah," whispered Ariel.

"Hey," said Ayame. "Maybe we can get a boat! And they wont notice us!"

They stared at her.

"Hey, I'm just throwing out ideas!" shouted Ayame. This time, the pirates saw them.

"GET THEM!" shouted the leader. "DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE!"

A whole bunch of pirates came out with ropes, nets, swords, and knives. They were all grinning at the girls. One even winked at Ariel.

"AH GOD!" shouted Ariel.

"ATTACK! DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE!"

"You said that already," said one of the pirates.

All the pirates came forward. Half of them went after Katara first. Leaving Ariel and Ayame with little.

"Oh what?" shouted Ariel. "I'm not good enough for you?"

A pirate came after Ariel from the back. She dodged it, but only because she saw a gold piece on the floor. The pirate tripped over her body and fell into the ocean. Ariel laughed. She bended the water and he died from drowning.

A pirate came after Ayame's back with a knife. She heard his footsteps behind her; he wasn't at all good at keeping quiet. She shifted her body and kicked the knife out of his hand. He looked surprised. Ayame smiled then kicked him into the sea. He was later devoured by man-eating starfish.

Katara was using waterbending to defeat her enemies. She had almost mastered the water whip, and was getting very good at it. She had also learned other moves too. Like this one where you whip the water above the enemy, then freeze it so heaving ice would fall on them. And everyone who watches movies should know, that people are to stupid to move out of the way. They would just stand in the same place staring at it until it hit them.

Katara made a big wave and splashed it on the deck to use to her advantage. Ariel came to help, also using airbending. Katara was shocked and surprised at first, but quickly got over it for pirates coming after her. Ayame however, stayed back away from the water. She had always hated water, not just because she was a firebender, as long as its cold, its okay with her. But if it's warm, she stays back. And the ocean water was warm for some reason.

Ayame was fighting other pirates away from the water. But she can't help thinking that Katara was going to get stabbed in the thigh. And Ariel was going to get jabbed in the arm. She kept having these strange feelings and thoughts. Until, it happened. At the same time, Katara and Ariel were stabbed by the same pirate, and the same places where Ayame had thought.

"NO!" shouted Ayame as they fell to the floor. _Oh no, _she thought, _not again! Please don't let this happen again!_ She started to fell her rage fire up inside of her. Her body heat came intensively hot, and the wood under started to smoke. She ran up to the pirate who had stabbed them, and threw a blast of fire straight towards his face. Other pirates came after her. She punched one in the eye, and lifted another by its next. One by one, every pirate on the ship was in the sea, either from Ayame throwing them, or they were hiding from her rage.

Ayame went to the girls. She tore up a rag that she had in her bag and tied it around their wounds.

Ariel had fallen unconscious, but Katara was still awake. She had never seen that side of Ayame before. It was true, that a firebenders bending ability all depends on their emotions. Now she knew not to get on Ayame's bad side.

"T-t-thank you," Katara was able to mumble it out.

"No prob," said Ayame smiling. "Sorry 'bout before, I-I just couldn't control myself. Sadly, I could have stopped it."

"No," said Katara. "You probably couldn't,"

"No that's just it! I could have!" Ayame shouted. "I knew it was going to happen!" Tears started to come out of her eyes.

Sokka was looking down over the ocean. He had to find Katara and Ayame.

"Hey!" shouted Aang. "LOOK! There's Prince Zuko's ship! Hey must be after Ariel."

Sokka looked down again. In the distance he saw a ship. It had a black sail on it. It was the pirate ship!

"Aang, there it is!" pointed Sokka.

Aang guided Appa down near the ship.

Zuko saw Appa glide down. He looked to where they were heading. Then he saw the ship, and he also saw three figures.

"Over there," he told his captain.

"Katara," said Ayame with a spark in her voice. "I see Aang!"

Katara tried to get up, but she winced in pain. Finally she got up. "Yeah, but Prince Zuko too,"

"Oh COME ON!" shouted Ayame.

Katara could feel the wood getting hotter and hotter. She lifted her palm and bended water and splashed Ayame.

"Thanks, I needed that,"

Ayame looked back out to sea. Zuko was getting closer. But so was Aang and Sokka.

"Can you walk?" asked Ayame.

"Yeah, I think so,"

Katara took awhile, but she finally got up. Ayame went over to Ariel, who was still unconscious, and put her over her shoulders.

"Hey, do you smell something burning?" asked Katara.

Ayame looked at her butt, then everywhere else on her body. "Nope, it's not me this time,"

Katara looked around. Then she saw some smoke and flames coming from the other side of the ship.

"SHOOT!" shouted Katara. "We have to put it out, the others wont be here in time!"

"You can use waterbending cant you?" asked Ayame with a very frightened look on her face.

"No, I'm too weak," Katara thought for a minute. "Hey, you're a firebender, maybe you can do something about it,"

Now Ayame seemed VERY scared. Obviously, she was afraid of fire. Which did not put her in a good position for she was a firebender.

"I'll try,"

Ayame lifted her hands. She faced them towards the fire and breathed. Suddenly, instead of generating flames, Ayame did the exact opposite. She bended the flames over to her, then, they evaporated into her hands. Firebending can destroy, but it can also do good.

"Whoa," said Ariel in awe. She had been watching the whole thing, and she had been up the whole time. She was just too lazy to say anything she would rather be carried then to walk on her own. "That was amazing! How did you do that?"

"I-I don't know," Ayame's voice seemed tired. She fell down, still holding Ariel.

"AHHHHH!" shouted Ariel as she fell to the ground.

/Flashback/

A woman dressed in purple and green, with gold jewelry stepped forward with a bundle of blankets in her hand. "We did it," she said.

She handed the bundle to a man. "What are you going to name her?" he asked.

"Hmm," he voice was very soft and calm. "Ayame,"

"Ayame? Why that name Tsuki?" he asked again.

"Because," She did a motion with her hand. "Look that this beautiful garden, filled with iris flowers," She looked around. (Ayame in Japanese means Iris)

The man opened the bundle of blankets. The baby staring at him was beautiful, yet creepy. Her big lime green eyes seemed to stare into his soul. But yet, her beautiful tan skin was as warm and soft as a new fleece blanket. "Ayame. Wait, doesn't she need a middle name?"

"Yes, I believe your right," Tsuki thought for a moment. "Jipushi." (Gypsy)

"Ayame Jipushi," he said softly. "What a beautiful name."

/End flashback/

Ayame woke to see Katara and Ariel looked down at her.

"AHH!" Ayame shot up like a bullet. "Oh, its you," Ayame paused. Then a big smile lit across her face. "HI!"

* * *

**Authors note: Hello! Sorry it took me a while. CURSE YOU AND YOUR HOMEWORK! …Anyway, yeah at least I'm down right? Yeah, you know it. PLEASE REVIEW OR PERISH! Oh, and Eduardo is in the next chapter. You got to love Eduardo. And you will see why, NEXT TIME! MUHAHAHAHAHA! PLEASE REVIEW! Yeah, Ayame's name in English is Iris Gypsy, how sweet! Joking!**


	11. One Place to Another Part 1

**Authors note: WHOOT! I'm hyper!

* * *

**

"What are we going to do?" shouted Ariel running around in circles around the ship. "There's no one to fight for me! No one for me to use their power to use! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ayame looked at her. Then to Katara. Then back to Ariel. Then to Prince Zuko. "AH GOD!" she screamed. She fell down on her butt with a thump. "Dude! Don't do that to people!"

"Dude?" asked Prince Zuko. "Why do you keep calling me that?"

"You," said Katara dryly. "Why do you do this?"

"To capture the Avatar of coarse," smirked Zuko. "You silly girl, do you really think you can stop me?"

Katara seemed angry.

"What? Are you going to attack me now?" Zuko heard a crack behind him. He turned around and caught Ayame's foot in mid swing.

"COME ON! MY ANKLE ALWAYS GIVES ME AWAY!" shouted Ayame as she twisted her foot and her ankle cracked.

He threw her down to the floor. She fell down, and fell unconscious.

Katara did the water whip from the water in her container. It took Zuko by surprise. It smacked him in his forehead, leaving a bruise and a hint of blood. Katara smirked. But Zuko wiped that smirk away with a fireball. It smacked Katara right in her shoulder.

She fell down with a thud, he came over to kick her when she said something.

"I never thought you would be the one to kick a person when she's down…literally." Katara winced as she tried to get up. But she just fell down unconscious.

Now everyone was unconscious except Ariel, who just stood there staring at him, not wanting to fight him because she would know she wouldn't win, and because she was too lazy.

He walked over to Ayame to pick her up when something flew on his face. It was black and fury. It started to bite his ear. Normally, it wouldn't hurt, but this creature had very sharp teeth.

Zuko started to scream. He could feel some blood dripping down the side of his head.

Ayame awoke by all the screaming. She was excited to see the creature attacking Zuko.

"EDUARDO!" shouted Ayame.

_Eduardo? _Thought Zuko. He had enough. He set his hand a flame and smacked Eduardo. She flew across the deck and landed on Ayame.

"Leave them be!" came another voice. Ayame recognized this voice.

"SOKKA!" shouted Ayame. "AANG!" Ayame tried to get up, but Zuko had twisted her ankle pretty bad. Ayame thought about what Sokka had just said. "Leave them be?"

"Uncle!" shouted Zuko. Uncle Iroh and a whole bunch of other fire navy soldiers came and took Katara and Ayame away. They didn't have to take Ariel because she was going to go with them anyway.

Ayame watched in horror as Aang and Sokka were taken capture. She held on to Eduardo tightly till she thought she would explode.

Ayame and Katara were taken to a small cell under the deck. They were forced to change clothing, but seeing as Katara was unconscious, they didn't make them change at that moment.

Ayame waited for Katara to wake up. And for the first time, in almost 10 years, Ayame cried. She cried until she couldn't cry anymore. By the time Katara had wakened up, Ayame had cried herself to sleep. All throughout her sleep, she kept thinking how it was all her fault, if she never had met them, if she had never stolen those nuts from the squirrels, they wouldn't be here right now. Katara, Aang, and Sokka wouldn't be suffering in this cell right now. But then she thought, she's not perfect! She has her cracking ankle that cracks 24/7, she has her fear of spiders, and of coarse, her stupidity. Even though she knew this was going to happen, she couldn't have stopped it.

Suddenly, she heard the doors open. It was Prince Zuko.

"Come, you have a different, more comfortable room in a different hall." Said Zuko. They had no choice but to follow him. They were lead to a room, with one huge bed in it. But really, that was the only thing in there, along with a couple of books. "You will stay here until we reach the Fire Nation."

"We're going to the Fire Nation?" asked Katara.

"Of coarse," said Zuko. "I've captured the Avatar," With that, he walked out of the room, locking the door behind him.

"Well," said Katara. "I guess we're stuck here."

"I call this side!" Ayame rushed over to the side of the wall. Luckily, there were 2 blankets; she cuddled up in one, along with Eduardo.

Katara got in on her side and started thinking. Is this the thing that happened in her dreams? In her dream, was Aang running from Prince Zuko? She wondered where Aang was now.

Aang got into his bed. Lucky for them there was 2 separate beds in the room they were transported to. He looked over to Sokka.

"Sokka," whispered Aang.

"What?"

"What do you think is going to happen?"

"I don know, I guess we will have to wait and see."

Sokka rolled over in his bed. What _was_ going to happen to them? Zuko got Aang, what was he going to do with the rest of them?

The next morning, Katara woke up before Ayame did. She looked over to her. She was snoring a little, but not very much. But still enough so that Katara couldn't fall lightly back to sleep. She decided to get up and read one of the books on the bookshelf. She lit a candle, and was able to see some more of the room. It was pretty big, and now it was lighter, she could see some chairs. There was nothing on the walls except a window, which gaped out into the sea.

Katara picked up a book that was labeled 'Never Again'. She started to read it. It was pretty good. It was about a young man who betrayed his father for the woman he loved. But she never understood why it was called Never Again.

Finally, Ayame woke up. She got up and walked over to Katara.

"What ya doin'?" asked Ayame still yawning.

"Reading," said Katara. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You were snoring."

Ayame was taken aback.

"I was not!" she shouted.

"Yes you were," chuckled Katara. "But don't worry, you're not as bad as my brother,"

This, Ayame had to laugh to. Their laughter rang out through the hallway. Soon, they heard a loud knocking on the door.

"What's so funny?" came the booming voice. It was Zuko.

"Uh, nothing,"

"It's time to eat," his voice was harsh. "Come to the dining room in 10 minutes, and don't try anything funny!" He walked out the door.

"Should we get ready?" asked Katara.

"Nope!"

"Why not?"

"Cause he captured us, its only fair that we be totally rude and be slobs!" Eduardo grinned at this. Her red eyes seemed to sparkle.

* * *

**Authors note: OH NO! They are caught with Prince Zuko! Well duh! You just read that, anyway, this is part one of my evil little plan. What will happen next? Who knows? READ AND FIND OUT! PLEASE REVIEW OR EDUARDO WILL ATTACK YOU! MUHAHAHAHAHA…HAHA…HAHA- eh screw it.**


	12. One Place to Another Part 2

**Authors note: WHOOT! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

* * *

**

Sokka woke up to someone shaking him. It was a soldier.

"Get your ass up," he said. "Time for breakfast."

"Oh yay!" shouted Aang. "What's for breakfast?"

"Spam," he answered.

"But I don't like Spam," moaned Sokka.

"Deal with it," the soldier was about to leave when he stopped. "For lunch, you will be dinning with your Highness, so look nice."

He left the room, and then went to the girl's room.

When he got in, he found Eduardo gnawing on the edge of a very big book. She looked up at the soldier, and then quietly snuck away from the book to over where Ayame was sleeping. She was sleeping upside down on a chair, and she was snoring.

"WAKE UP!" he shouted.

"AH!" Ayame woke up with a surprise and fell off the chair, sending a fireball at the soldier. He quickly blocked it and got pissed.

"What the hell was that for!" he yelled at her.

"For waking me up," said Ayame rubbing her head.

"Shut up shorty," he said putting the tray on a table.

"I'm not short,"

He looked at her, and then poured some tea. "You will be dinning with the Prince for lunch, so try to look nice." He left the room and slammed the door shut with a big bang.

"What a jerk," said Katara getting out of bed. "Well, what's for breakfast?"

Eduardo came up to the food and sniffed it. She took a big whiff, and then threw it across the room and it hit the door.

"HEY!" shouted Ayame. "I was going to eat that," She held her stomach.

"We haven't eaten anything in a while have we?" asked Katara, also holding her stomach.

Ayame had a big grin on her face.

"You wanna sneak out and get some real food?" she asked.

"How? The door is locked." Said Katara dryly.

"Not this one," Ayame went to a different door on the other side of the room.

"That's not a real door," explained Katara. "That's just a door painted on the wall…why is it there anyway?"

"Yes, but ah!" Ayame grabbed the painted handle and the door came to life. She opened the door and it led into the hallway.

"Okay, that defies all the laws of nature," mumbled Katara as they walked out of the room into the hallway.

"Do you know where we're going?" asked Ayame following Katara.

The hallway they were in was a dark hallway. There were candles all up and down the walls, which expanded every time Ayame breathed.

"That's getting annoying," said Ayame watching the candles. "Maybe I should stop breathing."

"Please," said Katara. "I think we are almost there,"

Suddenly, they heard footsteps behind them.

"Meep!" cried Eduardo.

It was Zuko. He had checked their room, and when he found out they weren't there, he went to look for them.

"There you are!" he shouted. He took Katara by the hand and threw her against the wall. He did the same with Ayame. "What the fuck do you think your doing? You just can't leave the room!" He thought for a second. "How did you get out anyway?"

"Magic WHOOOOOOOOO!" said Ayame wriggling her fingers. "…The door was unlocked."

"No it wasn't."

"Yes it was!"

"NO it wasn't."

"YES it was! AND YOU KNOW IT!"

Eduardo hissed at him. Then she started to hiss in a certain beat, rhythm like.

"OH GOD!" shouted Ayame holding Eduardo's mouth. "SHE'S BEAT BOXING AGAIN!"

"Well, we're out at sea, so it's not like you could get away," Zuko started thinking. "You may roam around as you please. We will enter Fire Nation is 3 days. Don't get in my way,"

With that, he was gone.

"We're entering the Fire Nation?" Katara started freaking out. "NO! We can't let him do this!" then she remembered something. Her dream. What if it was Zuko that Aang was running from? Or Fire Lord Oazi? She had to tell Aang.

"We don't know where we are," admitted Katara to Zuko.

"Can we follow you?" asked Ayame. "Where's Ariel? What's your middle name? Where is the potty? WHERE IS WALDO?" Ayame stopped to breath. She opened her mouth again to speak but Katara held it shut.

Ayame left Katara to go look for the bathroom. But instead, she found something else. MUHAHAHAHAHA! It was Prince Zuko's bedroom. She snuck in, then started to roam around it. She went to the bookshelf. She found a book, it was called: Zuko's Diary.

"Hmm," thought Ayame aloud. "I wonder what this is,"

She opened it up and read it.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, I captured the Avatar! Finally! Now I can go back home again. Today, Ariel and me were playing something she calls "football". A very violent game in fact. You go around tackling people for a stupid ball. She tackled me to the ground and screamed: "Success! The world, she is mine!" Then she started laughing hysterically. It was quite funny. I hope that we play it again sometime soon. BUT ALAS! I HAVE THE FUCKING AVATAR!_

_Love, Zuko._

After Ayame finished reading it, she realized something. Something that she should have realized along time ago.

"AH GOD!" she screamed. "HE HAS AANG!"

* * *

**Authors note: Yeah I know that kind of sucked. I can understand if you flamed me. You can, but I will put a hex on you and you will be miserable for the rest of your life. JOKING! Got to love me! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. No Fair

**Authors note: MUAHAHAHA! SUMMER IS ALMOST HERE! Most of you are probably already off of school already though. DON'T RUB IT IN! Is it just me, or is the new system for a little confusing? Maybe it's just me.

* * *

**

Ayame heard the doorknob jingle. Some one was coming in. She had to find a hiding place quickly. But where? Under the bed! Quickly, she ran under the bed, right before the door opened. Prince Zuko walked in and shut the door.

"What is my diary doing on the floor, open…" he cautiously examined the room. Any open windows? Nope. Any strange holes in the walls? Nope. Then he noticed something. There was a gold bracelet on the floor. It was near the bed. He went over to pick it up, and look under the bed. But then suddenly, his desk just combusted into flames. "AH!"

He quickly put the fire out, and left, thinking that the room was haunted.

Ayame got out from under the bed, and snuck back to her room. Realizing, that she still had to go to the bathroom.

When she got into the room, she found Katara sitting on the bed staring at 2 dresses. Katara's left eye was twitching. Which made Ayame's start twitching. She couldn't stop. It just kept twitching.

"What are the dresses for?" asked Ayame confused.

"We're entering the Fire Nation this afternoon." Said Katara softly. She lifted her eyes from the dresses.

"Great, home sweet home," groaned Ayame, sitting on the bed next to Katara.

All was silent for a minute, until Katara spoke.

"Why did you leave the Fire Nation?"

"I really, don't want to talk about it,"

"Oh."

It was silent again. The only noise was Eduardo farting, but that was it.

"Well," said Katara changing the mood of the room. "Why don't we try on these dresses?"

Ayame's face lit up. She put on the one that was most likely made for her. She went into the bathroom and slipped it on. When she came out, she looked like a Fire Nation princess. It was a kimono, and a very nice one at that. The under robes, where the colors of pink, blue, green, and black. The main robe was red, with gold flames embroidered into the silk. At the hem of the robe was red-orange flames sewn in. The belt that held it all together was black. Her hair was up in a bun, with a hairpin, with the Fire Nation symbol sticking out the top. (Her hair kind of looked like the Fire Nation girl's in the episode "The Storm".)

"You look beautiful," said Katara. "Like a true firebender."

Ayame looked like she was going to burst. Her face was all flushed, and her eye twitching. "I…can't…BREATH!" shouted Ayame.

Katara laughed. "That's how they are supposed to fit,"

"Oh yeah, let's see you laughing when you put yours on." Ayame grabbed the other kimono and rushed Katara into the bathroom.

When she came out, she looked like a beautiful ice queen, trapped in a volcano. Her under robes, were green, lime-green, light blue, and black. The main robe was blue, with silver water designs embroidered into the silk. All around the hem, there was floating water. Her hair was up in pigtail buns. Each one with a Water Tribe symbol sticking out.

"Whoa." Said Ayame in awe.

Suddenly, there came a knock at the door. "Are you ladies ready?" It was one of their caretakers. Good thing they decided to try on the dresses when they did.

"Yes," said Katara all sophisticated.

The caretaker made a movement with his hand that meant to come forward. Ayame and Katara followed him out to the deck, where they found out they have landed on Fire Nation soil.

They soon spotted Aang and Sokka, dressed in their normal wardrobe.

Sokka noticed the kimonos on the 2 girls and started pouting. "Why do they get fancy clothes?"

"We're special!" shouted Ayame walking over, but only to be pulled back by Zuko.

"Oh no, you're not walking away." He grabbed Katara's shoulder and led the 2 away. Katara turned her head around as they walked. She watched the confused look on Aang's face, and the stupid look on Sokka's. Once they were out of earshot, Zuko stopped and faced the 2 girls. "Okay, don't you 2 DARE do anything that could embarrass me in front of my father, you got that?"

All they could do was nod. They weren't use to Zuko bursting out at them like that. I mean, it wasn't everyday a banished prince yelled at you. But it would be pretty cool wouldn't it?

After that, they were aloud to go back to the others. They talked about how they were doing, just a little reunion.

Fire Nation soldiers came up behind them. "It's time."

* * *

**Authors note: Next Chapter they will meet Ozai! WHOOT! Tell me if I spelt that wrong. FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT ON THE LAST PART OF…THIS WHOLE THING! WHOOT! ……….PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. One Place to Another Part 4

**Authors note: This one is long, so sorry it took a while. And plus, I was just too lazy.

* * *

**

"NOO!" shouted Ayame as she fell to the floor. "I'm not going back! I'm not going back to the clinic!"

"…Ayame," said Katara helping her up. "We're going to the Fire Nation. Not the clinic."

"Yeah," added Aang with a big smile. "There's nothing you need to worry about!"

"Hurry up!" came the guard's voice. "We don't have all day!"

Ayame got up off the floor and followed the others. They walked through the hall where the front of the ship opens to a latter type thingy.

When they finally left the ship, everybody was staring at them funny. One, because they were dressed funny, or dressed like royalty. Two, because they came off the Fire Prince's ship. That was something you didn't see everyday.

Up in front Ariel and Zuko was locked arm in arm, walking through the crowd of stares.

"Uh Zuko," whispered Ariel. "Can't you like…tell them to stop?"

"I cant," whispered Zuko back. "I'm supposed to be exiled. I can't do anything to control people."

"Oh that sucks,"

"Tell me about it."

Ariel looked back to the others. Ayame was playing with Eduardo, who was playing with a ball. Sokka was picking at his finger. Katara was looking at Aang. Aang was looking depressed. She looked back at Ayame who was flicking some guy off.

Ariel looked back ahead when they stopped. Someone was standing in their way. And Ariel HATES it when someone is in her way. But she didn't say anything, for it was…DUN DUN DUNNN…Commander Zhao.

"It seems out Prince had broke the law." Said Commander Zhao with an evil smirk on his face. "You were only allowed to return if you had the Avatar,"

Zuko grinned. "I know."

Zhao's smile faded. He stepped aside to let them through. As Ariel came by, she stuck her tongue out at him. He ignored it, but he locked eyes with Aang.

As Aang walked by, he couldn't help get this feeling that someone was watching him. Then he looked up and saw that Eduardo was not more then 2 inches away from his face.

"Meep." Came from Eduardo's mouth.

"Eduardo," came Ayame's voice. "What did I tell you about bothering people? …You can only do that to Sokka."

"Hey!" shouted Sokka.

Eduardo jumped off of where ever she was, and landed on Sokka's head. She started playing with his little ponytail thingy.

"Ayame!" groaned Sokka. "Get your little pet off my head!"

"I can't do anything about it," said Ayame fixing her eyes on someone in the crowd. "She has picked her spot. It's rude if I moved her." Ayame focused on that boy in the crowd. He seemed to stick out a lot. Ayame blinked and he was gone.

"What are you looking at?" asked Katara, aware of Ayame's absent-mindedness…which wasn't unusual.

"Hm? Oh nothing…"

Soon, they came up to a giant castle. It was guarded by lots of guards. Enough to make a fleet. They were obviously guarding the Fire Lord.

When they came up to the doors, the guards wouldn't let them pass.

"Tell my father I have returned." Said Zuko calmly.

"We can't." said one of the guards.

"Fire Lord Ozai is in a very important meeting right now." Added the other.

"Best not disturb him."

"Tell him we have the Avatar," said Iroh all of the sudden.

Their eyes widened. "Right away."

"Come in."

While walking in Zuko said under his breath. "Oh yeah sure, listen to him."

"Stay here," commanded one of the guards. "I'll go get him."

"So…" came Sokka's voice from the back. "We have to meat your father?"

"That's right," said Zuko staring straight ahead.

"You don't really want to, do you?" asked Ariel soft enough so that only Zuko could hear.

Zuko didn't say anything. He just silently shook his head.

Ariel looked down. Why did he even bother to come back if he didn't want to? Just to restore his honor? His thrown? Or did he just want his father to respect him? Ariel knew what happened between them. Did his father really do that to him? Well of coarse. She was right there when it happened.

She looked back up to see the guard returning.

"He will be ready to see you in a hour," was his respond.

"Fine," said Zuko. "Come on, let's go get something to eat."

Sokka's face lit up. "REALLY!"

"…Really."

"YES!"

They all went to the dining room, where head chefs were preparing dinner. All the food was brought out in silver platters, with beautiful designs decorated with them. The food was delicious looking. Spaghetti and meet balls, watermelons, meat, salad for Aang, and much other stuff.

Sokka was going crazy over all the food. Just the mere sight of it made his drool. Ayame just stared at him while trying not to get his drool all over her food. Aang on the other hand didn't eat any food. How could Zuko go from evil, to good and giving? It just didn't make any sense.

"Aang," said Katara. "What's wrong? Why aren't you eating?"

"Huh?" Aang came back into focus. "Oh nothing. I'm just…not hungry at the time."

"Oh, okay."

Katara went back to her eating. The food was quite good actually. Not some of that crappy stuff that they were fed on the ship. Man, that stuff was nasty. Not even Eduardo ate it. And she eats practically anything. Even Sokka's sock…that took a strong stomach.

"Come on, eat something Aang," said Sokka, mouth full of food.

Ayame smacked Sokka on the back of the head. "It's bad table manners to talk with you mouth full!"

Sokka swallowed his food. "Sorry."

Suddenly, a guard came into the dining room.

"Fire Lord Ozai," he said. "…Is dead!"

Everyone gasped.

The guard started laughing. "I'm just screwing with you! I can't believe you fell for that!"

"That's not funny!" shouted Ayame.

Everyone shut up and looked at her.

"Have you ever had one of your parents die? No. I don't think so!" Ayame stopped. "…I want pie." She said it like she never had that outburst.

"Okay…" the guard was obviously confused. "Well, he is ready to see you now."

They all walked down the dark hallway silently, each thinking their own thoughts.

Zuko thought about how his father will react. Will he welcome him with his honor? Will he yell at him? What? It was all so confusing. What will he think? Right now he wished he were dead. Dead and gone from the world.

Ariel worried about Zuko. She knew what this meant to him. She knew his father was and insolent pig whom only cared about himself! What kind of person is that? And why didn't he care about her?

Ayame was thinking the obvious. Nothing. Then it hit her. The reason why she ran away from home. She had insulted Ozai, and that's why her parents were dead. Will he remember her? She grabbed on to Sokka's hand and squeezed. She tried so hard not to have a nervous brake down.

Sokka felt Ayame's hand go into his. Then he felt her squeeze it, quite hard actually. He could tell she was scared. He was scared also. But he would not let it show. Not a big, strong, warrior like him. But he could feel his heart pounding faster and faster. He was almost certain that the others could hear it.

Katara was the most worried of all. She feared for Aang. What would happen to him? Would Fire Lord Ozai kill him? No. He would be reborn into the water tribe and they would have to look for him again. Would they keep him locked up? Or would they use his powers for evil?

Aang just kept his eyes down to the floor. He didn't want to think about what would happen. That would just make it worse. Maybe, it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe, Ozai was a fun person…once you get to know him. But he knew he was wrong.

Finally, they reached the door. For what was only a mere 5 minutes, seemed like 5 hours. The doors slowly opened, revealing what seemed like a giant arena.

There were Fire Nation symbols everywhere, with curtains hanging down with the same design. A lot of candles glowed. There was one long table for where meetings were held meetings, and war tactics. And, above it, was a fire pit with one chair, and a shadowy figure sitting in it.

Ayame squeezed Sokka's hand tighter and tighter. She was ready to scream. She felt Sokka flinch a bit, but maybe it was just her.

"Father," said Zuko all calm. He was trying not to sound to demanding. "I have returned."

"You were only supposed to return when you have captured the Avatar." Came Fire Lord Ozai's booming voice from his thrown.

"And I have father," Zuko stepped aside, so that only Aang was showing.

"So this is the Avatar?" came Ozai's voice. "Ha. You're the person that my men and son had so hard time capturing?"

Aang was afraid to speak at first, but seeing as what he did to Zuko FOR speaking, he didn't want to take his chances. "Yes, you highness."

"What a pathetic bunch they are then." Ozai glared at Zuko.

Zuko held his rage inside of him. He felt like beating the shit out of him, but he knew he wouldn't win. And plus, he would never fight his father.

"I'm sorry I disappoint you father," was all that Zuko could say.

"Avatar," said Ozai. "Come to me." When Aang didn't move, he stated it again, only louder and more demanding.

Aang airbending his way up to the thrown. He was afraid, but it was his job not to show it.

"What is your name Avatar?" he asked.

"A-Aang." Aang stuttered.

"No need to be afraid Aang. I wont hurt you like my honor-less son."

"But he never hurt me, he was real nice."

"SILENT!"

Now everybody could see what kind of man he was. He wasn't a man at all. He was just a child with a temper.

"Excuse me your highness," Katara spoke up. "May we get some rest, we are very tired."

"Oh well who do we have here?" asked Ozai.

"I'm Katara of the Water Tribe." Said Katara.

"I WILL SAY WHEN YOU MAY SLEEP!" he shouted suddenly.

Everybody took a step back besides Zuko and Ariel.

"Who are the rest…behind you." He asked, suddenly calm again.

"That's my brother Sokka, and that is Ayame." Answered Katara.

"Ah, Ayame." Said Ozai. "Long time no see. My dear Aye, how are you doing?" Ayame just glared at him. The way he said it, so taunting, so vile. She was ready to pounce on him.

Zuko, Sokka, mainly everyone was surprised that he knew her. But of coarse, Fire Lord Ozai tormented and killed so many families that it wasn't uncommon for him to know someone.

"Father," said Zuko. "With all do respects, may we please go rest? We are tired from the trip here."

"Fine, you may sleep," he said. "But the Avatar gets a special room." He paused for a second. "In the chamber."

**O.o**

They didn't exactly get the royal treatment. They all had to stay in one room. At least there were separate beds, and the beds were pretty nice. But it was so hot in the room. With everybody cramped together and everybody breathing made it even hotter!

"Hey Sokka," whispered Katara. "Are you awake?"

"I am now," Sokka whispered back. "What is it?"

"I'm worried about Aang."

"Katara, we all are. He'll be fine. Now try to get some sleep."

Katara couldn't sleep though. She started thinking about her dreams again. It probably was Ozai who was hurting Aang. And that wasn't good.

The next morning was horrible. Eduardo had caught a fever. Katara hadn't slept all night. Ayame was hungry. Sokka was…Sokka. Zuko and Ariel were lucky that they gotten a room of their own, with air conditioning and room service.

"Sokka get up," Katara shook Sokka, trying to wake him.

"5 more minutes Gran Gran." Sokka muttered in his sleep.

"Sokka get up!" shouted Katara in his ear.

"AHHH!" Sokka jumped up.

Katara and Ayame started laughing.

"It's not funny…" muttered Sokka.

**O.o**

"Are you ready?" asked Ariel. She put her hand on Zuko's shoulder.

Today was Zuko's welcome back ceremony. A ceremony for him to regain his honor.

"I don't know," he finally admitted. "Will they welcome me back? After I have been banished for 2 years?"

"Of coarse they will," said Ariel. "They will except my Princy…THEY BETTER!"

"Princy?" asked Zuko.

"It's your new name!" explained Ariel. "I made it up last night!"

"But-."

Zuko was cut off by Ariel's death glare. He did not want to make her mad. The last time he did that, he almost had a scar on his other eye. And not from a burn.

* * *

**Authors note: Sorry this one was short…well shorter then I wanted it to be. Next chapter they will make their escape! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
